


Suit

by Spettrocoli



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actress!Reader, Benedict and Zendaya are Cupido, Benedict is a tease, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Interviews, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Reader-Insert, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Suit, Tom Holland is hot, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom is a cutie, Tumblr, fem!reader - Freeform, premiere, spiderman suit, suit kink if you squint, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: You’re a huge fan of Spider-Man and Tom. When Benedict finds this out teases you endlessly but eventually introduces you to your crush and things happen.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch & You, Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Zendaya Coleman & Reader, Zendaya Coleman & Tom Holland (Actor), Zendaya Coleman & You
Kudos: 56





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.  
> Feel free to make requests either here or on Tumblr.

You were a Marvel fan and especially a Spider-Man fan long before meeting Tom. He was definitely your favourite Spider-Man and he was such a good actor you were dying to work with him. You hadn’t met him yet, which was quite weird since you both lived and worked in London most of the times and all the actors there knew each other.

You had worked several times with Benedict Cumberbatch who had taken you under his wing. He had introduced you to so many great actors and actresses you admired but he hadn’t introduced you to Tom yet. Until one day he found out how much you admired him. You were doing a press tour for your latest film together and you had many interviews together. During one of those you were asked with whom from the cast of the Marvel Cinematic Universe you would like to work, apart from Benedict. You knew perfectly the answer but you pretended to need to think about it.

“Uh... That’s a good one... I’ve already worked with Tom Hiddleston and Chris Evans and I would definitely love to work with them again, they are such great guys and it’s so nice to work with them but if I had to choose someone I haven’t worked with yet...” you took your time. “I mean everyone is so good...”

You turned to Benedict. “What do you think?” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe Tom Holland because he is the closest to my age and he seems very nice and funny,” you said finally, turning to look at the interviewer. She smiled and nodded. “He is a very nice person. Have you ever met him?”

You shook your head. “No, no, I haven’t. Benedict never introduced us,” you joked.

“No, you’re right, you’ve never met him,” Benedict confirmed realising it only in that moment.

“Maybe you should introduce them,” the interviewer suggested.

“Oh, yes, I definitely will,” he said nodding.

“Do you like Spider-Man, Y/N?” the interviewer asked.

“Oh yes, I love Spider-Man, he is my favourite” you said right away, before adding as an afterthought “after Doctor Strange, obviously.”

This didn’t spare you a light pinch on the arm by Ben that made you laugh, followed by them.

“Maybe one day we’ll see you in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well,” she said when you stopped laughing.

“I would love it! I could be someone who is part of the Avengers, Moondragon, perhaps” you suggested “or better yet, Captain Britain!” you added excited. “Marvel, I’m talking to you,” you said looking directly into the camera making the interviewer giggle and earning an eye roll from Benedict.

“I don’t know Moondragon,” the interviewer admitted when you turned back to her.

“Oh, she is a nerd, she’s probably one of the three people to know this character apart from the creators who probably have forgotten about her,” he said pretending to be annoyed.

“No, they haven’t!” you protested.

The interviewer giggled. “Thank you very much to both of you, it was lovely to have you here,” she said wrapping up the interview.

“Thank you, it was a pleasure.”

“Thank you.”

While you were waiting for the next interviewer, you chatted with Benedict.

“I didn’t know you were such a great fan of Spider-Man,” he commented.

“Yeah, I mean, I really like him,” you said and for a moment your brain doubted you were talking about the character and Tom’s face appeared in your mind making you blush, which you tried to hide taking a sip from your bottle. However, that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Are we still talking about Spider-Man?” he teased. You chocked on the water and coughed.

“What? Yes, obviously! Who should we be talking about?” you managed to say when you stopped coughing. Benedict smirked. “Oh, I don’t know, you tell me” he said shrugging. Before you could add anything, the new interviewer arrived.

The interview went by smoothly.

“Before wrapping up, I would like to ask you if you are already working on a new project and if yes what it is, if you can tell us. I know that Benedict can’t tell us anything about Marvel,” the interviewer said.

“Absolutely. I can’t say anything but I’m working on a couple of projects,” Ben replied.

“What about you, Y/N?”

“I don’t really have anything going on right now, I’ll probably take some time off, unless something happens,” you said shrugging.

“Is there someone in particular you would like to work with?” he asked as a final question.

“Uh...”

“Tom Holland,” Benedict said before you could think of an answer. You glared at him.

You turned to the interviewer. “I would love to work with Tom but I was going to say Eva Green,” you pointed out.

“Great choice,” the man said before thanking both of you and leaving.

You glared at Ben.

“What?” He asked pretending not to know what he had done.

“You know.”

“No, I don’t.”

Once more you had to drop the subject and start a new interview.

The interviews went by without any major event, even though sometimes Benedict teased you about Tom. Once he went as far as saying that you had a crush on him, which you quickly denied feeling heath rise in your cheeks. You may or may not have a tiny little crush on Tom but the world didn’t need to know it and definitely he didn’t need to know.

At the end of the day you were exhausted and only wanted to go straight to bed but Benedict had different plans for you.

“We are going to drink a beer at Tom Hiddelston’s to celebrate the new play he is in,” he stated, clearly refusing to take a no as an answer.

“Ben, I’m very tired, I want to go to bed,” you replied tiredly, putting your coat on.

“What are you, fifty?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

You sighted. “Fine” you gave in. “One beer,” you clarified showing him your index finger to underline the concept. He rolled his eyes. “As you wish.”

You didn’t expect to see so many people at Tom’s house. He came to welcome you and hugged you. “How are you?” he asked cheerfully.

“Tired and I could kill Ben, but apart from that I’m fine.” That made him smile.

“What did he do to deserve this?” he asked amused glancing at Ben.

“Nothing,” Benedict said putting his coat on the overloaded hanger before going off to greet someone you couldn’t see.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “He is a damn tease,” you sighed. Tom smiled amused.

Once you were free of you coat too, Tom lead you to the kitchen.

“Help yourself” he said leaving you in front of a wide variety of alcoholic beverages. You took a bottle of beer. You turned to leave the kitchen and you saw Asa Butterfield entering to refill his glass.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were here too!” he said hugging you.

“I’ve just arrived,” you replied hugging him back. It was nice seeing him; it had been a while since you last saw him. You two talked for a while before Emma Watson joined you. After two hours you were still in the kitchen talking to them and Sam Claflin who had joined you at some point. That’s where Benedict found you.

“Y/N!” he called gesturing for you to go with him. Not too convinced you took another bottle of beer and excused yourself following Ben. You didn’t know what he had in mind and this scared you. When you saw Tom Holland from afar, chatting with his mate Harrison, you tried to go back to the kitchen but, by that time, Benedict had an arm around your shoulders to prevent it from happening.

“You’re going nowhere; you’ve been talking about him all day long.”

“You have. You have been teasing me for the whole day about it,” you retorted, walking towards your end, because there was no way it wouldn’t be embarrassing.

You were looking around to try and find a way of escaping the situation. “Don’t you try running away,” he warned you. “You’ll thank me.”

You sighed, you wouldn’t have time to avoid it anyway. Tom had already seen you and was smiling and waving in your direction, probably at Benedict.

“Hey Tom! Harrison,” Benedict greeted them stopping in front of them.

“Hey Benedict, how are you?” Tom asked while you smiled shyly at Harrison who was looking at you. He offered you his hand and you shook it. “Nice to meet you, I can’t wait to watch your new movie,” he said making you feel a little bit more confident. “Nice to meet you too. I’ve watched yours already and I have to say I love it,” you replied smiling more openly, feeling slightly more relaxed before hearing Ben’s words.

“Tom, please, meet Y/N. She’s a great fan of Spider-Man.” You really wanted to kill him.

“He’s only jealous because Doctor Strange is not my favourite,” you shot back making Tom laugh and you had to admit that it was better to hear it in person than on a screen and he was even more handsome. Maybe it took you a little too much time to notice he was offering you his hand to shake.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said when you finally shook your hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

You spent the rest of the night talking with him. It was so easy, the topics were unlimited and you found out you had a lot in common and this is how you became friends. In the end you really had to thank Benedict for introducing you two.

Your crush only grew, now based off on actually knowing Tom and not just imagining how he was. Benedict would tease you endlessly and the same did Harrison and Tom’s brothers who you had met after a couple of months.

You were on the red carpet of the premiere of your latest film and you were frequently stopped by journalists who asked you a few questions.

“You look wonderful tonight,” an interviewer said gesturing at your blue dress when you got nearer.

“You mean I’m not wonderful usually?” you joked and you both laughed.

“You’re always wonderful,” Tom said passing behind you in his black suit in which he looked even hotter. His hand rested for a moment on the small of your back as he kissed your cheek before leaving so you could continue your interview. You smiled dumbly in the direction he was going to before looking back at the interviewer.

“And that was Tom Holland,” you said chuckling.

The interviewer smiled. “That was so sweet,” she gushed.

“Yeah, he’s a very sweet boy,” you admitted, the smile never leaving your face.

“You two are friends, we have seen you in each other stories on Instagram so many times but we have yet to see you in a film together. When is this going to happen?” she asked sincerely excited.

“I know, right? I want so bad to work with him, he is a phenomenal actor! But I have no idea when this will happen. I hope soon enough.”

“We hope so too!” she said before proceeding with the next question.

“So, in this film your love interest is played by Finn Cole, who is also a friend of yours, but I wanted to ask if you have a love interest in real life.”

The question came so unexpected that you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about Tom and blushing and giggling embarrassed, so much for being a talented actress. “Uhm... No...” you said unconvincingly.

“Not even a crush? A small crush?” she asked encouraging you to spill the bean.

“Maybe...” you admitted blushing again.

“Who is the lucky person?” she asked.

“Nope, I’m not saying that, no,” you refused categorically.

She pushed a little bit more before giving up and letting you go.

After the after party that followed the premiere, Tom offered to take you home and you gladly agreed. You were a little more than tipsy but you thought you still had everything under control even though Tom had to catch you a couple of times to prevent you from falling during the short journey to the limousine. On your way out you stopped to hug Harrison and bid him good night.

“Hey, good night to you too. Take care,” he said to you exchanging a brief glance with Tom and mouthing ‘do it’.

‘She’s drunk’ Tom mouthed back without you noticing.

‘She still has a crush on you’ Harrison replied in the same way while Tom guided you to the exit.

The trip to your house seemed rather short to you asleep on Tom’s shoulder. He watched you fondly. He brushed a lock of your hair from your face and suddenly Benedict, Harrison and his brothers’ words every time they told him you two would make a perfect couple came back to him. He sighed, there was no way you liked him, you were just friends and there were always so many attractive guys around you.

When the car stopped in front of your house he said to the driver he would take you inside and then woke you and lead you out of the car and then inside your house to your room. You sat on your bed and you took off your shoes. “Can you help me undress?” you asked after a few moments, getting up and turning your back to him and moving your hair to one shoulder so that he could unzip the dress.

“Uh... yeah, sure” he hurried becoming a bright red and doing as you asked, helping you out of the dress. He put it on a hanger while you slipped in your bed.

He came to you and kissed you on the forehead.

You closed your eyes and mumbled something Tom didn’t catch and then you fell asleep.

When you woke up next morning, you found a glass of water and painkillers on your nightstand. Trying to keep your eyes closed to avoid the bright light, you took them and fell back against the pillow. Your hand groped blindly for your phone and you groaned. You had little to no memories of the after party and you definitely didn’t remember where you put your damn phone. Finally you found it charging and unplugged it. When you unlocked it with the fingerprint, the light blinded you but you forced yourself to keep your eyes open to read messages from people checking up on you. The one that got your attention was from Tom asking how were you feeling and telling you that he had to film for Spider-Man: Far From Home and that he would miss you. You knew the place wasn’t far from London, so you decided to text Zendaya to ask her the exact location because you wanted to surprise Tom.

You decided to have a slice of toasted bread for breakfast in order not to upset your stomach, already weary for the alcohol you had the night before. You took a shower and when you came out of the bathroom you found a text from Zendaya with the location and a message about how happy she was you were going to visit. You smiled and replied quickly thanking her before dressing. You left and drove to the location. When you arrived your friends were filming but knowing you, the staff let you on set.

You were talking to a make-up artist you had worked with when you heard your name being shouted and soon after you were engulfed in a hug. You chuckled.

“I missed you too,” you said hugging Zendaya back. She finally let you go and you excused yourself with the girl you were talking to before.

“I’m so happy you are here!” she said. “Your lover boy is still filming but he’ll finish soon,” she added making you blush. She knew about your crush, everyone but Tom seemed to know by now.

You slapped her arm lightly. “Stop it!”

“Oh, come on, he has been talking about you all day long. It’s ridiculous you two still aren’t together,” she commented.

“We’re friends.”

“Friends usually don’t like each other romantically. I mean, they do but then they get together. So, when are you two getting together?” she pushed.

“We’re not. He doesn’t like me that way.”

“Sure, and that’s why he said you are always wonderful during an interview,” she said ironic.

“I- That’s... He is a gentleman, that’s why he said so,” you replied. “But I’m not, so is he by chance wearing the suit?” you added quickly hoping to divert her attention from the topic as well as because you were really interested in knowing. You looked around but didn’t see him anywhere. It was your turn to be slapped on the arm.

“Hey! What was that for?” you asked earning an arched eyebrow as a reply.

“Have you seen his ass in that suit?!” you exclaimed lowering your voice.

“And here I thought you liked him because of how caring and loving and selfless and... what did you say last time?” she stopped to think.

“Cutie pie. I said cutie pie and he is and I like him for those reasons and because he is intelligent and... and funny and the sweetest guy in the world but I’m not blind, he is also extremely hot and in that spandex suit... I mean... It blows my mind” you rambled completely forgetting to lower your voice. “... my ovaries too,” you added in a whisper.

You heard a sharp intake of breath coming from behind you and you stilled, looking wide-eyed at Zendaya who was biting her lip looking rather amused and you knew it would have been completely useless to hope the person behind you wasn’t Tom.

“Here you are Tom! Y/N was looking for you. I’ll see you two later,” she said quickly before leaving.

You slowly turned around doing everything you could to avoid his eyes. “So... how much did you hear?” you asked mortified.

He scratched the back of his neck looking embarrassed. “Uhm... Pretty much everything,” he admitted. “I... I know I should have... like... told you I was here but... I was... I really wanted to know.”

“I’m so sorry if I embarrassed you by saying...” You didn’t have the courage to repeat it. “...You know...” you concluded. “Now you know I like you, I hope-”

“I like you too” he interrupted you, realizing you thought he didn’t.

You stared at him with your mouth slightly agape. “You... do?” you asked surprised.

“Oh my god, yes. I- I liked you even before I met you and I actually hoped Ben would introduce us because I admire your work and because I needed to know if you were as nice and kind as you seem in the interviews and you are even more so and-” You put an end to his ramble and kissed him. He was surprised for a moment but quickly kissed you back. His hands slipped to your hips and he brought you closer to his chest. Your hands framing his face slowly went to rest on his chest to support you and you really needed that since your legs felt like they were ready to give out. The kiss was even better than you had imagined it.

You parted for air and your forehead found his.

“This is nice” he said breathy and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I kinda wanted to kill Zendaya two minutes ago but now I think I will have to thank her,” you said.

“Yeah...” He smiled. “Hey, do you really think I’m hot with the suit on?” he asked curious.

You felt your cheeks heating up and nodded. “Tom, you’re always hot.”

This time it was his turn to blush before kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Spettrocoli  
> Twitter: Spettrocoli


End file.
